


Trope Come True

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: @reylo_prompts, Co-workers, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Trope Come True, TropesandFandoms2020, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: She was a sucker for this stuff, no exceptions.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Trope Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 on Melting Pot Fanfiction.
> 
> This was also a Twitter Prompt from @reylo_prompts, prompt at the end
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This sandbox is just too much fun.

Rey sipped on her coke, watching the dancers on the floor. Her friends were going through another round of shots, making this their fourth round. No, it was the fifth. She forgot about the single one she’d indulged in at the beginning of the night before calling it. She was going on a work trip tomorrow and the last thing she needed was to be hungover like these poor sods were going to be.

Resistance Flying had the chance to snag a huge contract with the famous Corellian aircraft company. As an aerospace engineer, Rey knew good planes. This company made good planes, and they knew it. Rey had been handpicked to be the one to inspect one of these beauties while an agreement was ironed out. She was honored. To be trusted with such a delicate process was as good as letting her know she was extremely valued. Not that they’d been neglecting her before, on the contrary. Leia Organa was good at making her employees feel like they  _ wanted _ to work hard and better the company.

There were more senior people in Rey’s department. She’d only been there a year. Tomorrow, she’d board one of their business planes with Temmin from legal and one of the best pilots in the company. Each had years of experience over her, had proved their necessity a million times over. 

So Rey wasn’t going to do anything to screw up her first real test outside the basement.

Finn, her best friend, who was also more than tipsy, leaned into her. “Can you believe those two?”

He was looking forward, eyes slightly unfocused. Rey looked in the direction he had indicated with a jerk of his head, only seeing the dancing couples she’d been watching before. Her lips quirked into a small smile, deciding to indulge whatever he thought he was seeing. “Disgusting.”

“Exactly!” Finn’s glass of alcohol sloshed in its containment as he lifted it in the air, as if in triumph. “He’s so into her. I just bet he’s going to propose or something, right in front of everybody.”

As soon as he said that, Rey’s eyes zeroed in on the couple he was talking about. Finn was right. They were the only couple slow dancing, the two gazing into each other’s eyes. Rey could say the lady was as equally into him. Rey tilted her head to the side, letting it rest on Finn’s as they watched the lovebirds. “What makes you say that?”

Before he could answer, the guy smoothly slid on one knee. Rey couldn’t hear what he said, but soon his arms were wrapped around a happily crying woman and the crowd was cheering. She rolled her eyes, already hearing the bragging Finn would do. This always happened. As a writer, he had a knack for reading moments in real life and calling what would happen next. It was uncanny how many times he was right, but the skill served him well in the writing world.

Like always, Finn laughed in delight. “Ha! Did you see that! I knew it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rey took another pull from her drink. “Lucky guess.”

“Not luck,” Finn protested. “I just know the beginning of a trope scene when I see one. The focused eyes, the little bubble they were in; I could write it right now.”

Rey snorted into her drink. Honestly, the man lived his chosen career. 

“I like little scenes like that,” Rey admitted. “When someone does something for their love interest.”

“I’m more adrenaline-fueled.” Finn leaned back against his seat. “You know, when one saves the other and there’s this instant connection? That’s the start of my latest project actually.”

Rey turned to him, eyes sparkling in interest. “I love those. The hero or villain-because who doesn’t love a complicated villain-pushes his future love out of harm’s way. Maybe they get hurt in the process, maybe they narrowly escape gruesome death. The possibilities are endless.”

Finn watched her gush, eyes widening. “I never knew this about you.”

She shrugged, emptying her glass in one long drink. “It’s about the only romance trope I’ll read.”

* * *

Rey steeled herself before getting out of the cabbie and walking into the airport. The trip was only supposed to be for three days, her part at least. Wexley would stay for as long as it took to get the details ironed out. The pilot, Ben Solo, would take one of the planes out for a test flight after she’d checked it over. They each had their assignments, each had a part to play to secure this contract.

She was making her way to security when she tripped over a piece of luggage. A small squeak of surprise left her mouth as she fell. Someone cursed, a plastic cup dropping to the ground while two arms kept her from landing painfully on her knees. Rey watched as the flimsy lid broke free of the cup, brown steaming liquid spilling all over the tile.

“Damn it.”

The voice was low, sounding aggrieved as he let go of her. Rey smoothed out her shirt, turning to see Ben Solo shaking his head in annoyance. “Thank you,” she offered.

He scowled at her. “Watch where you’re going next time, will you?”

She blinked once before frowning back at him. Well, she  _ had _ been grateful but now he could take his attitude and shove it where the sun didn’t shine. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t leave your stuff where people could have an accident.” She whirled around before he could open his mouth. “See you on the plane, Solo.”

Temmin was already seated when she walked on board, an open leather folder sitting on his lap. He gave her a friendly smile when he saw her. “Morning, Rey. Ready to score?”

Rey gave him a small smirk, ready to answer in the affirmative when a body brushed by hers. Ben made his way to a seat in the back, shaking his head when he passed Wexley. “Way to make it sound like a drug deal. Let’s hope you don’t act this unprofessional with the Corellian’s.”

She made a face at his back, holding back a smile when Temmin snorted. She loaded her suitcase in the storage bin before taking a seat in the chair across from him. “Don’t worry, Wexley. I’ll confirm the goods are worth it.” She winked when he looked at her, the man snorting another laugh before looking back at his documents.

* * *

Rey wasn’t afraid to admit it, she was in love.

Deep under the massive engine that comprised of beautifully made parts, Rey could already tell they’d be signing a contract. Some airlines manufactured their aircraft with second-rate parts and shoddy wiring. They cut corners to keep the price low for maximum profit. This company did no such thing. Rey could tell as she inspected everything. Leia’s instincts had proven right again.

“Well?”

Rey slid out carefully, giving Ben a big grin. He was leaning against the nose of the plane, arms across his chest as he waited for her verdict. “She’s good to fly. You shouldn’t have any problems engine wise.”

He only grunted in acknowledgment, turning on his heel and walking to where Temmin and the Corellian rep were talking. Rey shook her head, her grin turning into a frown as she watched him saunter away. If there was one thing she’d learned on this trip, it was that Ben Solo was the grumpiest person she’d ever met. He was frigidly polite with their contact, Wexley providing the warmth and charm to make up for his disinterest in small talk. His words to them were more like orders, or disapproving looks whenever they joked around. Rey did her best to ignore him, determined not to let his attitude bring her down.

She stood back with Wexley as Ben and the rep lifted from the tarmac. He’d be the final determination on whether they’d be negotiating the best deal for Resistance Flying or calling the trip a bust. Her coworker nudged her shoulder with his. “Want to grab some coffee? They’ll be gone at least an hour, no use waiting for them here.”

Rey watched the plane grow smaller as it straightened from its climb in altitude. “Sure.”   


* * *

  


“To a successful trip!”

Rey grinned as she saluted Temmin with her glass and shot back the liquor. They were at one of the local dives. Ben had come back from the flight, simply telling Temmin the handling was satisfactory. She’d wanted to snort so bad, like the plane had flown nothing less than a dream, but she’d held back for the sake of professionalism. The contract wasn’t finalized yet, but Wexley was optimistic. 

Now that her part was done, Rey was much more comfortable with drinking a little more. So comfortable in fact, that this was her fourth shot for the night and they’d only been here an hour. She was also on her second mixed drink. Was it any wonder that the chatter of voices around her was starting to blur together? It was also hot, the temperature rising to the point that Rey was ready to strip in their booth. Some part of her recognized that wasn’t a good idea. She was still conscious enough to realize she’d be better off listening.

Air. She needed air. That would make her feel better.

Mumbling something she was sure was an excuse to Wexley, Rey slid from her seat. She wobbled on her feet for a second, the world spinning while she stood there. When she was sure she wouldn’t fall if she tried to walk, she stepped forward. Encouraged by not falling on her face, she made her way to the back entrance. There was a sign that urged visitors to smoke outside. She could take a breather, and then maybe slow down her alcohol intake. 

When she stepped outside, the crisp air and the faintest hint of secondhand smoke filled the area. She took a couple of steps, stopping in front of a mountain of empty dish crates and inhaling. The tainted air woked to clear her head a bit. 

“You wanna go!”

Rey jerked around quickly, world spinning again as she watched a man shove another into the crates. She was blinking, wondering if she should sit down or interrupt when someone grabbed her by the waist.

Something crashed in the spot she’d just been in. The crates that had been piled as high as the building itself had come falling down from the fight. Rey was working to wrap her head around the fact that had something not pulled her away, she’d be buried under the mini-avalanche.

“Are you alright?”

The voice was familiar, gruff and just a tad bit annoyed. The arms were still around her, wrapped tight and securing her to a warm body. She turned, surprised to see the half-concerned half-exasperated face of Ben Solo. Then again, wasn’t this the second time he’d saved her from being hurt? Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Are you alright, Rey?” Ben asked again.

Up close, Rey could smell the delicious woodsy scent she hadn’t started attributing to Ben until this trip. It was filling her senses, clouding her mind worse than the alcohol had. She gave him a little grin. “It would happen with you.”

“Pardon?” Ben asked in confusion.

But Rey was still talking. “I can’t wait to tell Finn. Do you qualify as a villain? No lie, you strike me as someone who could play a villain. It’s the grumpiness.”

Ben frowned, “Did you hit your head? Did I not reach you in time?”

Rey’s eyes lit up, her body moving excitedly in their restricted position as she pointed a finger at him. “See! Your voice is all low and grumbly.”

“That happened after puberty,” Ben deadpanned. He shook his head. “I feel like we’re having two totally different conversations.”

Rey patted his chest in sympathy. “That’s alright. All you need to know is that you are absolutely the villain, but I’ll most definitely overlook that and fall in love with you anyway.”

Ben stared at her, mouth opening before it closed on a sigh, his eyes looking to the sky. “Alright, let’s get you back to the hotel. I think you’ve had enough excitement for one night.” When she shook her head, he grumbled, “Well, I’ve had enough excitement for the night.”

Rey pouted, body moving with his when he moved her to his side and walked her around the side of the building. “That’s boring. You can’t be a boring villain.”

Ben looked down at her, making sure to keep his arm around her as they moved because she still wasn’t walking straight. “Not what you envisioned from the love of your life?”

“No.” Rey gave him a sweet smile. “But that’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

Ben didn’t roll his eyes because she seemed genuine, adorably drunk, but genuine nonetheless. “I look forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter Prompt: Rey tells a friend about how she loves the trope where someone pushes the person they love out of harms way. On a class/friends/business trip, the usually grumpy Ben rescues Rey by pushing, rolling, & covering her from the X thing about to hit or fall on her. She feels a spark.


End file.
